Bloons Monkey City
is a game that Ninja Kiwi has released in open beta, so anyone with a NinjaKiwi account can play. It was released Monday, November 25th, 2013. As of November 19th, 2014, it can now be played on Kongregate as well; a separate account is required however. On December 4th 2014, a mobile version was released (including all mobile-exclusive towers). The objective of the game is to build and expand a city by capturing tiles. To capture a tile, the player must defend against waves of bloons using towers and survive with at least one life remaining. When a player first starts Bloons Monkey City, they will start off with 2 Dart Monkeys, however, more towers can be gained by purchasing the tower's specific building and placing it on a tile that has been captured, you also unlock upgrades different to most bloons games, to unlock upgrades you must research them in upgrade buildings for City Cash, although some require special buildings such as the Centre Of Camo Countermeasures.__TOC__ Gameplay To expand the city, the player must attack and capture more pieces of land. However, the further the player strays from their initial city starting parameters, the difficulty of the level increases, such as more rounds with stronger bloons. When hovering the cursor over a new piece of land, the highest ranked bloon will be shown. However, there are also tiles with multiple bloons shown, suggesting higher ranked bloons than what is actually shown. The difficulty of each piece of land relative to the player's level and choice of buildings can be inferred from the number of dots, ranging from one colored in dot (trivial) to five colored in dots (very hard) or five dark colored dots (impoppable). Some tracks on certain tiles are notably more difficult than others, and thus those tiles will have a slightly higher difficulty rating than tiles near it. Most tiles will restrict a player from using one or two towers, such as water tiles, where one can not use Ninja Monkey towers, Engineer towers, or Bomb Shooter towers (Excluding the special mission 'Shipwreck' or 'Submarine Alliance' in Mobile) Once the player's city reaches level 9, they can attack other players and be attacked by other players. To attack other people, the player must build a Bloontonium Generator, a Bloontonium Storage Tank, and a Bloon Inflation and Deployment Facility. Once all three buildings have been built and some Bloontonium has been generated by the Bloontonium Generator, the player can attack other players. To start an attack, the player must click the 'Monkey V Monkey' button, and then choose if they want to quickly attack a random person or attack one of their friends. Once chosen, the player will be able to choose the strength of their attack and which bloon will be the strongest bloon. The higher the strength and bloon type are, the more Bloontonium is required, and may even require Bloonstones. After the strength and highest bloon type is selected, the player must click 'Go!' and the attack will be sent. If the attack is successful, the player who sent it will get a reward. If the player has been attacked, they can defend against the attack by clicking the 'Monkey V Monkey' button, and then clicking on the attack in the 'Pending Attack' section. Defending against the attack is done the same way as capturing a tile; the player must place towers to defend against the bloon waves (which are actually merged into one, long wave like Apopalypse Mode, however you still get the 100 cash from each round), and survive with at least one life remaining. An update on February 2nd, 2014 was released, in which some trivial graphic changes were made, as well as a new feature entirely: the player is able to pay 5 at any time in a battle to either double the players towers' speed (similar to MIB Call to Arms) or allow the player to place a stack of 20 the same way Road Spikes can be placed, and the game even warns the player when a huge rush/(camo) lead bloon is coming and suggests to use the speed boost/red hot spikes, respectively. Another update on February 20th, 2014 allowed players to select a new mode when completing tiles or MvM attacks, Hardcore Mode. For normal tiles, it will give players double cash and if they have no lives lost, 10. However, on MvM defenses the rewards expand to double bloontonium, even to including salvage bloontonium from losses. Another update on March 4th. 2014 allowed players to request or give Supply Drops from Ninja Kiwi friends. Supply drops can be used in a MvM tile or normal tile. It is like the tier 4 upgrade for the Sniper Monkey, "Supply Drop" which makes an Monkey Ace fly over and drop a crate full of money except that the plane called by the Sniper Monkey is a x-3 ace, while the Supply drops from friends are dropped by a 4-x Monkey Ace A new update was being re-released on June 23rd. Named "Contested Territory" since it was closed for repairs on June 6. In it you compete with up to five other cities created by other players to conquer and hold a special territory, with the winner receiving in-game rewards. A new update was released July 30, 2014 featuring premium buildings that can be purchased with NK Coins. Their purpose is to merely decorate a city. A new update was released on October 10, 2014 featuring the option of start a new city in a new "Bloon Dunes" land. The first land is now named "Grassy Pass". In Bloon Dunes there's new special missions, new items, new tracks and includes the new "Engineer Workshop" that bring access to the Monkey Engineer by the first time on Bloons Monkey City. This new city can be unlocked at rank 15 in the first city. Also, there's new artworks featured for the different towers and D.D.T.s can be sent in Monkey vs Monkey. A new update was released on November 21, 2014. This featured the addition of quality controls and Non-Stop Mode. (this update resulted in a game-breaking bug causing all Spike Factories to produce Spiked Balls instead of regular spikes, allowing Ceramic and MOAB tiles to be beaten much earlier with almost no trouble than intended, and was eventually patched) Another update on March 12th, 2015 features Monkey Knowledge Books which allows leveling up to 15 of every tower type, including the return of Bloon Sabotage, Monkey Tycoon, and a new book which upgrades 4th Tier Activated Abilities. EXP from them is granted from Monkey Knowledge Packs which include up to 4 cards per box. The cards are rated from Common to Legendary and give XP for the tower the card shows. By adding XP to these towers, you can make them more powerful and/or cheaper. You can get Monkey Knowledge Packs by capturing tiles, treasure chests, and even milestones in contested territory. Common grants 10 XP, Uncommon grants 30, Rare 80, and Legendary 250. Since June 25, 2015, Bloonarius was released. As the first Boss Bloon of the quartet of Boss Bloons, it is a very slow MOAB-class bloon but gives cash for damaging it. Bloonarius sends out bloons when it reaches every 1/3 less health. Later Boss Bloons have different special properties when they lose 1/3 of their health. Another update, released on August 18 2015, Banana Farm Levels 3-5 and Monkey Bank Levels 5-8 became available. This made Banana Farms and Monkey Banks able to generate and hold more City Cash than before. On August 19, 2015, one day after the availability of purchasing more higher levels of Banana Farms and Monkey Banks, the second Boss Bloon Vortex has been released. Like Bloonarius, it gives cash for damaging it, but instead of sending out bloons it sends out a stun wave that lowers attack speed of surrounding towers. Following Vortex, the third Boss Bloon Dreadbloon has been released on October 14, 2015. Unlike the other two Boss Bloons before, it now also got properties of a Lead Bloon, as well as creating a clay shield every time it loses 1/3 of its health. The latest change to Bloons Monkey City was the addition of the final Boss Bloon Blastapopoulos, released on November 25, 2015. It is a slightly faster MOAB-class bloon with the capability of stunning the most expensive tower every few seconds. From that week onwards, each Boss Bloon now appears in rotation every week. No further additions have been added from that point on. Difficulty Levels Bloons Monkey City difficulty levels vary. When expanding the city, it is common to encounter more difficult levels; purchasing sufficient upgrades would be good way to prepare prior to challenging harder difficulties (All difficulty levels are relative to the player's level, Buildings, Upgrades and the tile map). Trivial Trivial is the easiest difficulty in Bloons Monkey City. The player has the option of skipping it (reds cannot be skipped in the mobile or Windows 10 edition), gaining no bloonstones and no XP, or playing it for half of the normal XP. It is represented by a single green dot (the shade of green is lighter than the green of the Easy difficulty). Trivial tiles are nonexistent when the city is first created, so players must keep an "Easy" tile on their map as they are levelling up. When a certain city level is reached, the difficulty on the "Easy" tile(s) will drop to a "Trivial" tile. Usually having trivial tiles is bad because they will only give you half the normal XP and XP is non-renewable in Bloons Monkey City - there is only so much you can have (XP can still be obtained from MvM even after you have captured all the tiles). Regrow or Camo assaults cannot be trivial. Note that a trivial tiles difficulty 'may' be raised if it is selected as an attack target for MvM turning a potentially low yielding xp tile into a much higher xp yielding tile (Example: a simple lead assault can turn a 15 XP green trivial tile into a 160 XP tile at level 16, raising it beyond the 30 XP you would have gained had you cleared it normally making it make up lost XP). Up to M.O.A.B. tiles can be trivial. Easy Easy is the next difficulty. It is represented by two green dots and should be very easy for most players. The player should be able to defeat it only using a few towers, and shouldn't have to use supply crates, boosts, or bloonstones. If at the highest level, BFBs or even ZOMGs or DDTs can be easy tiles. Medium Medium Difficulty should be easy for experienced players and is represented by three yellow dots. Hard Hard Difficulty is shown by four circles colored in orange. Experienced players should be able to handle these tiles without too much difficulty. It is quite hard for the average players to complete without using bloonstones. Very Hard Very Hard Difficulty is presented by five whole circles filled in red. Players should never go unprepared when challenging such levels. Supply crates for these levels are usually necessary for inexperienced players. Impoppable The toughest difficulty in Bloons Monkey City is Impoppable. These tiles have 5 whole circles colored in dark red. Without preparation, even experienced players may lose. The word "Impoppable" is a pun on the word "Impossible". Despite this, however, with the right tactics and strategies, and/or the willingness to spend occasional Bloonstones, Impoppable terrains can be conquered. Generally, they should be handled by a very experienced player. Special Missions Some pieces of land are Special Terrain tiles, having a star displayed on them. These tiles have a Special Mission and provide a boosted reward upon successful completion, such as bonus City Cash, Bloonstones, Bloontonium, or a special item. Some special missions can appear more than once per map. The missions are: *Wattle Trees (2) *Tranquil Glade (1) *Glacier (2) *Shipwreck (2) *Sticky Sap Plant (2) *Phase Crystal (1) *Consecrated Ground (1) *MOAB Graveyard (3) *Sandstorm (2) Only appears in Bloon Dunes *ZZZZOMG (2) Only appears in Bloon Dunes *Dry As A Bone (2) Only appears in Bloon Dunes Treasure chests are also scattered throughout the map. To open them the player must beat a standard level and capture that tile. Treasure chests can contain either a large city cash reward, or a special item. Caves Terrain Caves Terrain are special terrain tiles that do not have a star. Such tiles also provide boosted rewards, although gameplay is normal. Caves Terrain is considered as "Mountains Terrain" if you mouse over/click. Plus, they also have the same music and same favored and restricted units; Wind Spires can also be built on them. There are 5 Caves Terrain tiles per map. The player also earns Bloonstones when they conquer a Cave tile, usually between 7-15 depending on the difficulty of the tile. Hardcore Mode can still be used to boost the amount of City Cash rewarded. Bloonstones are not boosted on these sorts of terrains in Hardcore Mode, however, the amount of bloonstones normally gained from Hardcore Mode can still be gained (Thus a Caves Terrain tile with normal value of 7 will yield 13 if Hardcore Mode is activated). Unlike other terrains, there is only one track layout for cave terrains. Volcano Terrain Volcano Terrain is another one of the special terrain tiles that do not have a star. Like the Caves Terrain, Volcano Terrains have boosted rewards but normal gameplay, though the favored and restricted units are different. In this case, the Monkey Apprentices and Mortar Towers are favored, while the Ice Monkey, Monkey Village and Boomerang Thrower are restricted. Fiery Pits must be built on these terrains. In Bloons Monkey City Mobile, there are many more Volcano Terrains, and especially much more that are away from the center of the map. The player also earns Bloonstones when they conquer a Volcano tile, the amount of Bloonstones player will get is equal to (city cash reward on the tiles) / 20. For example, A volcano tile shows 800+ city cash reward will also gives 40 on completion. Hardcore Mode can still be used to boost the amount of City Cash and Bloonstones rewarded. Like most terrains, there are many track layouts for Volcano Terrains, some of which have very limited land space, like Volcano DNA. Buildings Buildings, such as Banana Farms, Windmills and Bloontonium Generators, can be built on conquered land; these buildings increase the player's resources in preparation for attacking other players' cities while defending their own. Banana farms generate 1 every 7.2 seconds, take up 2x2 tiles, and can hold up to 500. This means that every sixty minutes, either offline or online, Banana Farms will fill up to their capacity. Upgraded Banana Farms produce City Cash twice as fast as unupgraded ones and can hold up to 1000, which means they still take only 60 minutes to get a full storage of 1000. Banana Farms can be further upgraded to produce City Cash at the same rate but longer time to full storage. Levels 3 to 5 farms take 2 hours, 4 hours and 6 hours to take to their full storage respectively. There are only 2 levels of farms in the Mobile version. The main currency used in this game is city cash and it used to purchase buildings and unlock upgrades. Bloonstones are also a currency and can be used to finish the building process of a building, increase city cash or to increase Bloontonium power. Bloontonium is the main resource for sending Bloons, which is all part of Monkey V Monkey. Power is required to keep the city operating and is supplied by Windmills and Watermills. Insufficient power will have no immediate detrimental effects, although buildings can't be built without sufficient power. The player can build more buildings to fulfill different purposes, including increasing the number of towers used in-game, or unlocking upgrades for towers. Each building or upgrade increases the player's XP when research is complete. Some buildings also change their apparence when upgrades are done. Base buildings have 3 looks: no tier 4 upgrades, one tier 4 upgrade, and both tier 4 upgrades. Upgrade buildings change their look with every upgrade level. All pictures of base and upgrade buildings can be found at http://archive.ninjakiwi.com/Forum/showthread.php/20642-Gallery-Upgrade-Stages-of-Buildings Towers To use towers in BMC, base buildings of towers have to be bought. To upgrade towers, upgrade buildings are required. To use upgrades, the player must research the upgrade with city cash. Tier 3 upgrades require 20 to upgrade. Special buildings have to be bought to research tier 4 upgrades (Such as the Archive Of Ancient Knowledge for Bloonjitsu and Glaive Lord). Some buildings, such as Super Monkey Villas and the Bio-Enhancement Lab, require more than a 1x1 tile to build. Tier 4 upgrades also require 50 to upgrade. Bloonstones Bloonstones are one of three types of currency that can be used in multiple ways throughout the game. They're needed to purchase the Tier 3 and Tier 4 upgrades for your towers, along with paying the regular cash. Another use is purchasing the in-game Monkey Boost and Red Hot Spikes (stack of 20). Bloonstones can also be used for speeding up construction time for your city buildings (cost varying depending on how much more time it will take to finish the building), and for also filling up your Banks with cash and your Bloontonium Storage Tanks with Bloontonium. When running out of lives during a match, the player has an option of continuing the round they died on for 20 (50 when playing Monkey vs. Monkey). In addition to this, the player gets more cash added to their current total for more support. Bloonstones can also be used in Monkey vs. Monkey for sending in extra camo, regen, lead, and MOABs, as well as to boost the difficulty of the attack. Bloonstones can be obtained in only these ways: *Clearing a match without losing any lives will give you an additional 5 as a bonus ( 10 on Hardcore Mode). On mobile, clearing a tile with no lives lost only yields 2. *Clearing any volcano terrain will reward a set amount of bloonstones. However, doing this on Hardcore mode or by not losing any lives WILL NOT boost this amount *Clearing Caves Terrain tiles that yield bloonstones as an award. Not losing any lives and Hardcore mode WILL boost this amount. *Finding bloonstones in a tile that contains a chest *Finding bloonstones as an award for completing a special mission *Holding Contested Territory *By watching a video that will sometimes pop up in an icon on the screen *Through in-game purchases * Leveling up * Getting them as a "Bounty" card in Monkey Knowledge Packs * The "Level Up" wheel feature in NinjaKiwi At the very start of the game, the player starts out with 50. Bloonstones are not a requirement for building and expanding your city; however they are needed for tier 3 and 4 upgrades, and are very useful. In the Mobile version, no bloonstones are needed for researching Tier 3 or Tier 4 upgrades if the game is connected by a strong internet signal. Monkey vs. Monkey Another feature of Bloons Monkey City is to be able to attack people. The highest level of Bloon is chosen, according to the amount of Bloontonium and the highest bloon you have researched, although the rounds are computer-generated. When the receiver of the attacker gets the attack, it's placed on the lowest XP tile they have. The receiver of the attack has to defend the tile with nonstop rounds (like Apopalypse Mode in BTD5); if they lose then money is stolen from their town and random buildings are temporarily disabled which can often be frustrating. Also, there is a 1 day time limit. If they do not defend their city in a day, then they lost, but in the battle history, the track picture is replaced by a 'Time expired' picture on a stopwatch with a monkey pointing to it. This time, players won't get bloontonium because they didn't defend their city in the first place. All players start out in Pacifist Mode. Pacifist Mode will prevent attacks from coming in to the player. However, Pacifist Mode can be broken out of. Once a pacifist player has attacked or revenged someone, their status disappears until they spend 72 hours/three days to re-enter it. Defending an attack will not affect Pacifist Mode. Pacifist Mode also requires less than 1000 honor to enter. To begin sending bloons, the player must have built a Bloon Inflation and Deployment Facility to allow the player to attack other cities, only with up to Green Bloons initially. Subsequent bloon types must be researched with the Bloon Research Lab before they can be sent, costing money, level prerequisites, Bloonstones, and Buildings for Lead Bloons and higher. Dark Dirigible Titan A new blimp, named the Dark Dirigible Titan is a blimp that is exclusively in Bloons Monkey City. It is decorated with black and grey stripes and with lead parts, and it moves just as fast as the Pink Bloon. It also has 350 health, as well as the properties of Black Bloons and Lead Bloons. It is Camo, and cannot be targeted by normal towers unless within range of a Radar Scanner or use of Anti-Camo Dust. After being popped, it releases six Camo Regrowth Ceramic Bloons. It can be destroyed instantly by a MOAB Assassin or Monkey Pirate's ability. However, Ground Zero does not destroy the children of the DDT in a single use of the ability, requiring two uses instead. Monkey Boost and Red Hot Spikes power-ups On February 2nd 2014, two in-game power-ups have been added for easier tile earnage along with an update where you can retry the round you lost with a plenty of bonus cash. Although they need to be bought with Bloonstones in order to activate them. Those power-ups are called Monkey Boost and Red Hot Spikes. Monkey Boost is an ability similar to M.I.B. Call to Arms. It doubles the attack speed of every tower unit from the screen for 10 seconds, meaning that if you place a Tower after you activated the ability will not shoot twice as much as the base speed. This ability also has a cooldown before you can activate it again. However, this ability costs 5, and 10 in Mobile. Red Hot Spikes are stacks of 20 very hot Road Spikes that can be placed with a cost of 5. It has 20 spikes, and allows it to pop Lead Bloons. You can only place up to 10 piles of Red Hot Spikes in the track at once however (the limit was removed from Flash, so one can put as many Red Hot Spikes as they wish). Red Hot Spikes can be placed in any moment of the game and do not disappear when a single wave of bloons has been finished. So they are "persistent" until used. Contested Territory On 3rd June 2014, Contested Territory was added into Bloons Monkey City. In Contested Territory, each player competes with up to five other players to control a piece of land to be able to collect large amounts of City Cash. Rewards can be given when a player reaches a certain number rounds, a certain amount of time of occupation, or by even participating in controlling the territory. Such rewards include Monkey Knowledge Packs, Bloonstones, a sum of City Cash, Red Hot Spikes or Monkey Boosts. The higher up the tier of Contested Territory, the higher the round the player has to reach in order to occupy the territory successfully. It was closed down three days after it was introduced due to server problems causing it. It later reopened in two weeks. Monkey Knowledge Packs On 13th March 2015, Monkey Knowledge Packs were added into Bloons Monkey City. Ranking up towers by means of Monkey Knowledge Packs is very similar to specialty buildings in BTD5. Each Monkey Knowledge Pack gives 4 cards, each card giving a specific number of points to a particular tower's Monkey Knowledge Book. Rarer cards give more points, and if the tower is on the next rank it will gain a new special property. There are two other forms of Monkey Knowledge Pack: Ancient Knowledge Packs which guarantee a Legendary (250 XP) card, and Wild Packs which make all cards Wild Cards. The cards are ranked as follows- * Common- gives 10 XP to the tower on the card * Uncommon- gives 30 XP to the tower on the card * Rare- gives 80 XP to the tower on the card * Legendary- gives 250 XP to the tower on the card * Wild Card- gives the amount of XP on the card to a tower the player can select * Bounty Card- gives a random reward, like 20,000, 30, 1 of each Boss Ability, 5, or 10. * Monkey Secret - gives 250 XP to every book Monkey Knowledge Packs can be obtained in many ways: *Capturing land and earning one by chance OR during the Monkey Knowledge Madness event *Capturing Bloon Beacon tiles *Rewards from Contested Territory, Boss Battles, Festival of Bloonstones, Monkey Knowledge Madness and other types of event (Ancient and Wild Packs can be earned this way too) *Capturing Treasure Chest tiles *Collecting Bounty Cards that reward Monkey Knowledge Packs, Ancient Knowledge Packs or Wild Packs, which come from a Monkey Knowledge Pack *Buying Monkey Knowledge packs from the game's store with Ninja Kiwi coins Boss Bloons Bloonarius Ability: Summons a bloon when its health is dropped to a skull. The bloon it summons is stronger depending how high Bloonarious' level. On 25th June 2015, The Bloonarius event was added into the game. It is a boss battle where you have to defeat a new M.O.A.B. Class Bloon named Bloonarius the Inflator. There are 25 different levels. For every level the player completes, Bloonarius will become stronger, and gain more health. Vortex: The Deadly Master of Air Ability:'' Leaves a trail that stuns towers for a short time.'' On 19th August 2015, The event was added in the game. The boss battle is similar to Bloonarius as it also has levels, and it gains more health each time it levels up. The differences include a different terrain with different paths, and also the fact that Vortex has different properties than Bloonarius. Dreadbloon Ability'': Gains armor when its health is dropped to a skull.'' On 14th October 2015, this event was added into this game. Like all bosses, it get stronger as it levels up. Unlike Bloonarious and Vortex, it has lead properties. The track takes place in a cave and has a shorter path than the Vortex track. Blastopopoulos: Demon of the Core Ability:'' Throws a fireball at the most expensive tower which stuns the tower temporarily when the boss's health is dropped to a skull. The third fireball permanently stuns the targeted tower.'' On 25th November 2015, this event was added into this game. It gets stronger as it levels up, though this boss has different properties. It is as fast as a BFB but is vulnerable to MOAB-Mauler, MOAB Assassin and MOAB-SHREDR spikes. Trivia *It is the first BTD web flash game to include the Monkey Engineer. *The Ice Tower has been renamed to Ice Monkey, the Mortar Tower to Mortar Monkey, and Bomb Tower to Bomb Shooter. However, the Ordnance and Munitions Support building still states Bomb Tower and Mortar Tower. **The upgrades section lists the Monkey Ace as "Aero Monkey", the Glue Gunner as "Glue Monkey" and the Monkey Apprentice as "Wizard Monkey". **Also, in the Monkeys and Tracks section, the description for the Super Monkey lists the Sun God as "Sun Avatar". */Special Missions/ have a fixed difficulty for all players, regardless of how far it is from the starting tiles. On the map, it is marked as a star. While playing, the difficulty meter acts as if it is an ordinary, non-Mission tile. **However, certain Special Missions can have a randomly acquired difficulty modifier. For example, a Sticky Sap Plant may have few Ceramics until Round 20, while another can feature dense rushes by Round 15. ** This can be misleading - if a Wattle Trees special mission appears very far from the center of the map, its difficulty meter will probably say Impoppable, but a player who has gone so far should be able to beat it incredibly easily. *There are no difficulty ratings for Contested Territory- there are only Tiers. *As you rank up, the difficulty on some tiles become easier. Thus, it's theoretically possible to encounter easy BFB tiles, trivial Ceramics, and even trivial MOABs. *There are several beta elements found in the closed beta version of Bloons Monkey City. It was possible to attack yourself in Monkey vs Monkey, which can be exploited to get some MvM quests completed without attacking anybody (your city can still be damaged however). It was also possible to send Bloons during any battle by pressing certain keys on the keyboard like in BTD5's Sandbox Mode. This also includes any Bloons that one hasn't fought yet, like pressing the "4" key summons D.D.T.s. These beta elements were removed once the game was officially released in open beta. *In the home screen, the clock on the Town Hall displays the same time as one's desktop time. * In the home screen, near the bottom left, a line of red bloons can be seen floating behind one of the trees in the background. * The home screen is interactive. Mousing over the Boomerang Hut will cause a Boomerang to orbit; the Town Hall will cause a Monkey to pop out; the Dart Monkey Hall will send out a stream of darts, the Bank will spray some coins, and the palm tree will rattle. Mousing over the 'Play' button will cause a monkey to pop out in the left, too. * Sometimes, when a player captures a tile, the words "More awesomer!" appear. This quote appears in the opening Ninja Kiwi logo of some games such as Bloons Tower Defense 5 and Bloons 2. *A tile with camo or regen assault cannot be trivial difficulty. *The Glaive Ricochet has had its popping power severely decreased (as of 11/12/13). It now has a popping power of 40. *Sometimes, captured tiles that have not been built upon will display monkey residents doing a variety of activities. However, this does not apply to the Mobile version. **Master of Fire meditating (Volcano and Phase Crystal terrains) **Master of Air meditating (Mountain and cave terrain) **3 monkeys huddled around a campfire (Grass, Hills and Consecrated Grounds terrains) **2 monkeys throwing a red frisbee (Grass and Hills terrains) **Monkey snorkeling (Lake and Shipwreck terrains) **Monkey fishing on a boat (Lake and Shipwreck terrains) **Monkey walking around (Grass and Consecrated Grounds terrains) **Monkey holding a hatchet (Forest, Heavy Forest and Wattle Trees terrains) **Tribal monkey hiding (Jungle and Sticky Sap Plant terrains) **Monkey sleeping (Desert and MOAB Graveyard terrains) **Rabbit sleeping (Tranquil Glade) **Monkey with a snowman (Snow and Glacier terrain) *This game provides explanation as to the creation of upgrades and bloons, like exactly what Monkey Glue is made out of (answer: sticky sap). **The game also provides explanation of why bloons are the enemy. It shows in the official trailer that bloons interfere the social structure of the monkeys, through the evil-sounding descriptions and effects. (source) *The most underrated or most uncommon tower upgrades used in BTD5 usually turn into quite helpful ones, such as Signal Flare, Flash Bomb, and Cannon Ship. *In the city overview, some blimps lack minor details, such as eyes and (in the case of BFBs), the Anti-Monkey symbol. These details are present when playing the tiles, however. *On 15 October 2014, all towers and upgrades were given a unique artwork, rather than using that from BTD5. *On 23 October 2014 and 18 October 2015, a halloween theme was added to the title screen, where it is now night, an eyeball replaces the clock from the Town Hall, a spider is clinging to the windmill, which is full of cobweb.The interactive stuff was also changed: The Dart Monkey Hall now ejects bats instead of darts, an ax(e) with blood is thrown out of the Boomerang hut, the Bank sprays jack-o'-lanterns instead of coins, spiders fall from the palm tree instead of bananas, a zombified monkey is shown above the windmill (and mousing over the "Play" button) and many ghosts from monkeys with moustaches come out from the ground by mousing over the Town Hall, while some evil red eyes are watching the player from inside it. *On 17 August 2015, new updates were added, giving extra upgrades to banana farms and banks, and a new appearance to banana farms (more trees, and scattered banana crates, such as in a game). *When moused over, the D.D.T. is the only bloon that will not leave a a small shadow on the tile. *As long as no lives lost since the use of a Continue, the No Lives Lost reward can still be rewarded after battle. *The Ninja Kiwi and Kongregate versions both share the same Events. This is because they both share the same servers, as seen in Contested Territory, where some players may possess a "K" symbol instead of a clan icon. *Christmas was not celebrated in 2017 in this game. Gallery Monkey Snorkelling.PNG|Monkey snorkeling Shipwreck tile(with fishing monkey).PNG|Monkey fishing on a boat Frisbee monkeys.PNG|2 monkeys throwing a red frisbee Campfire monkeys.PNG|3 monkeys huddled around a campfire Screenshot 8.png|Monkey Building A Snowman Master of air.PNG|Master of Air meditating Masteroffiremeditate.png|Master of Fire meditating Monkey City Halloween.PNG|One fine Halloween night in Monkey City Bmc main.png|Start menu with Dart Monkey resting on city walls Christmas.png|Christmas Title 14_03_2015.png|Monkey Lumberjack 16_03_2015.png|Tribal monkey in a Sticky Sap Plant Tile Loading BMC.png|Loading screen before entering a track Walkbackhappy.png|Loading screen after winning a tile Walkbacksad.png|Loading screen after losing Victory BMC.png|Victory after defeating the bloons Festival of bloonstones.png|Festival of Bloonstones. Crazy credit.png|Crazy Credit event. Screen Shot 2015-11-25 at 12.54.47 PM.png|A rainbow formed by clouds Flying vultures.png|Vultures flying around the city in Bloon Dunes Bloon Dunes with complex fencing.png|Bloon Dunes (including the complex fencing structure) Xmas BMC dunes.png|Christmas-decorated Bloon Dunes Xmas BMC start.png|Christmas Title with Dart Monkey resting on the city walls Defeated BMC abandon.png|Defeat from abandoning troops Xmas BMC load.png|Loading screen before entering a track in Christmas Xmas BMC home happy.png|Loading screen after winning in Christmas Xmas BMC home sad.png|Loading screen after being defeated at Christmas Bmc server error.png|Server error warning Connect error electrocute.png|Data Connection Error message Server issue BMC.png|Problem with connection to server message Game over BMC.png|Game Over in a Special Mission Level up bmc.png|Level Up! MonkeyCity2.png|A city in zoomed out mode (note that this city has still not yet unlocked certain areas of the map) Bmcmaintanance.png|"Please refresh" message Demolishbuildingbmc.png|"Demolish Building?" message External Links *Official Trailer *Bloons Monkey City on NinjaKiwi *Bloons Monkey City on Kongregate *Blog about Bloons Monkey City coming soon Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Misc Bloons Games Category:Games